When You Have Guns
by EZstyle
Summary: When advanced technology meets the shinobis, you just know that the shinobis will get their asses handed to them. After all, what can beat a man that has been genetically altered with unlimited ammo and a gun?
1. Chapter 1

It seemed, at first, that death had come over me. Everything was dark. I could still feel my right shoulder blade aching, a bullet hole which allowed blood to flow freely. The machine was never completed, but it was my best chance to escape. I had never thought that I would be double crossed, nor did I think that I could get away with what I had stolen. I had only received my last "strengthening shot" the week before. I only wished that I would be able to survive.

It would seem that a blinding light came over me as I finally woke up. I was alive, and lying on soil. I could see towering trees surrounding me.

"Kuchiyose: Kirikiri Mai," a voice shouted out in the distance.

"F***k!" I screamed out loud. The reason was obvious, there were trees falling all over the place. A tree quickly came baring down upon me. I took in a deep breath as the tree started closing in on my head. "BREAK!" I ordered the tree, slamming my fist against the trunk of it. The tree was five times my height and half the width, making me wonder how it fell. As I side note, I am **not by any means short** , I would place myself at around 5'8. I'd say that's pretty good, considering that I'm only 14. Which also brings up an important question: how'd that tree fall?

"AH!" a shrill cry came from somewhere within the forest. It sounded like someone was hurt. I checked my pockets and found the reassuring feeling of metal, then checked my coat pockets for my knife. After making sure that both were there, I set out to find the source of the voice. I started sprinting along the forest floor, gathering speed as I went. The greenery around me was unseen in my old country. I paused a moment as I looked at the wreckage before me. Several trees were on top of a red haired girl. Something of this caliber was unheard of. I did not even hear an explosion. In addition, the logs seemed to be cut by a sword. The base of the logs were way too smooth. I walked over to the girl, putting my fingers on her neck.

"Good things she's still alive," I threw the logs off of her lower body. Wiping the blood from the corner of her mouth, I threw her over my right shoulder. I heard sounds from above me, noticing several figures clad in green.

"Please hand her to me."

 _'_ _I didn't even notice him…'_ I thought. "Are you her accomplice?"

"No."

"Then I'll have to refuse."

"Please, I would rather not hurt you," the figure waved his hand. Three more dropped down from the trees.

"No way."

"Very well, have it 'your way'," the figure threw something at me. I jumped to the left quickly. I pulled out my Beretta PX4 Storm, aiming it at his head.

"What is that?" Another one of the figures asked.

"Something that can shoot a piece of metal faster than your eye can blink," I replied.

"He's bluffing! Katon: Endan" three shots of fire came towards me. It originated from…HIS MOUTH?! I ducked under as the three shots went past my head.

"What do you guys put in your mouth?!" They seemed to be confused from that comment.

"Suiton…"

"Nope," I quickly pulled the trigger. The boy speaking collapsed onto the floor, a bullet embedded in his skull.

"Raiton…"

"Nope."

"Fu…"

"Nope."

"Doton…"

"Die," all of them laid dead on the forest floor. "Why do these idiots always announce their attacks?" I shook my head briefly. "Now what do I do about the bodies?"

"You awake?" A man wearing a gray coat asked.

"…" The red hair girl only stared at him. She could tell that they were in a cave.

"What's your name?"

"…"

"Mine is Enrik Liu."

"Tayuya," Tayuya said.

"Nice to meet you Tayuya. Now, I have a couple of questions for you."

"I'll tell you everything I know, but you have to promise me something."

"Yes?" Enrik asked.

"You have to help me get my hands on that f**ktard Orochimaru."

"He is…Who?"

"A legendary Sannin!" Tayuya exclaimed.

"Um…I might need more explaining."

 _In summarization, Enrik had learned the watered down version about everything in the shinobi world. In turn, Enrik told Tayuya of his world. Of course, this took half a day._

"So…People in this world can spit fire out of their mouths, make giant walls in less than five seconds, and defy the laws of physics?"

"Basically. What's physics?" Tayuya asked.

"Nothing important. I think."

"People in your world can fly in metal birds, strengthen their bodies using 'technology', and fight using this 'technology' you speak of?"

"Yes."

"Now, can you tell me why you saved me?"

"Because you're cute," Enrik replied.

"You…" Tayuya couldn't help but blush. In her days under Orochimaru's "care", she had rarely received any praise at all. There was an awkward silence in the air. Which was quickly disturbed.

"STEP OUT FROM THE TREE! You are surrounded!" A voice called out.

"Stay here," Enrik said.

"But…"

"Trust me, I've got a gun." With that, Enrik stepped outside.

"Drop your weapons. Where's your accomplice?"

"Rule one of the Gun Man's Codex, precision is important."

"Huh?" The man who said this quickly had a gaping hole in his skull.

"Prepare your attacks!" One of the men yelled.

"Suiton…" One said.

"Katon…" Another yelled.

"Rule two of the codex, two guns are always better than one." Enrik pulled out another gun from under his coat. The two who were speaking had their lives end in a split second.

"Die!" The last man yelled, moving at a speed too fast for the eye to keep up with.

"Last rule of the codex. Quantity makes up for quality," Enrik shot several shots in the general direction of the shinobi. A couple landed effectively slowing the shinobi down. "Night!" He said, as he aimed the trigger at the shinobi's head. "This day has been going way too fast. Better slow it down." (For the next chapter at least. I felt too lazy to slow down the introduction.)


	2. Chapter 2

"You sure that you can walk?" Enrik questioned. Looking at Tayuya, he could see that she was barely upright with the makeshift crutches.

"Yes, I'm fine." Tayuya staggered forward.

"Just a question, why do you people jump on trees?"

"Um…There's less obstruction."

"But wouldn't you fall down if you missed a branch?" Enrik asked.

"That's easy stuff! Even kids can do it."

"Sometimes, I wonder what kids in this world learn…" Enrik reached into his backpack, pulling out a blue pill. "Here, eat this." Enrik handed the pill to Tayuya. She merely looked at the pill.

"Not to doubt you but…"

"Do I look like someone suspicious?"

"Yes."

"…" Without another word, Enrik kept walking. Tayuya braced herself before swallowing the pill. The pill made several of her wounds close quickly. She quickly followed Enrik.

"By the way, I noticed something weird about you."

"Yes?" Enrik asked.

"You don't seem to have chakra."

"You mean…I can't spit things out of my mouth, or summon gigantic walls."

"Not that. It's like, you're not even alive," Tayuya said.

"Thanks for that."

"I mean it. You're like a puppet."

"Whatever. Do you know where the nearest city is?" Enrik asked.

"There are no cities close to us. Only villages. The closest one would be Konohagakure, but they probably wouldn't like to see me around there."

"Let's go there."

"Did you hear me?!" Tayuya exclaimed.

"Just wear this," Enrik tossed his coat to Tayuya. Tayuya took the coat and glanced briefly at him. Taking off his coat, Enrik could be seen wearing a weird jumpsuit with a blue core on it's chest. The core was shaped like a small oval. The suit also seemed to change color. Enrik pulled out his gun, tapped a few times on the jumpsuit's sleeve, and filled the magazine with newly materialized bullets in his hand. The core, in the process of creating the bullets, seemed to dim a little.

"How does that work?"

"The materials are stored in the core and arranged into a desired shape when needed."

"So…You store gunpowder in there."

"Basically." Enrik and Tayuya kept walking. They made short conversations as they neared Konohagakure.

"YOU CALL THIS A VILLAGE?!" Enrik exclaimed.

"Yes, it's a village. Now how do we get inside?"

"Allow me." Enrik grabbed Tayuya's hand. What he didn't see, was the small blush on her face. Tayuya pulled the coat's hood up as they neared the village gates.

"Please sign in if you are to enter the village," one of the guards sitting in front of the gate informed the duo.

"Sorry, I'm new around here. Can you tell me how this works?"

"Of course sir. I take it you're not a shinobi?"

"Yes. I'm a traveller," Enrik replied.

"I take it…That's your girlfriend?"

"Yes sir." Enrik filled out a couple of the forms before taking Tayuya's hand. The two of them quickly walked inside.

"Who's your freaking girlfriend you retard?" Tayuya quickly wrenched her hand from his grasp.

"Well…You're a girl. And I take it that…we're friends?" Enrik had a stupid grin on his face.

"Sometimes, I really want to beat the s*it out of you."

"Enough of that," Enrik said. Enrik grabbed someone passing by. "Hey, do you know where the closest restaurant is?"

"Yeah. Just go straight down this street and turn right. There's a place called Ramen Ichiraku," the person said. The person who Enrik grabbed onto seemed very surprised.

"Hey! Demon brat! Get back here!" Three adults shouted at the kid Enrik had grabbed on to. Now that Enrik got a closer look, Enrik could see that the kid had an orange jumpsuit along with some weird whisker marks on his face.

"Let's run," Enrik grabbed the kid and hoisted him over his shoulder. Then, he did the same Tayuya. "Did I mention that I'm good at long distance sprints?"

"So this is the ramen shop you mentioned?" Enrik asked the kid, who he had learned was called Naruto.

"Yup. This is the best ramen ya gonna find in Konoha," Naruto pushed Enrik into the store, Tayuya now standing to his side.

"Yo! Naruto-kun! The same ramen? And you've even brought guests!" An old man called out.

"Wait…was I supposed to add suffixes to your name?" Enrik asked Tayuya, who only blushed.

"Teuchi-jisan! The same. This one here is Enrik-san and…Uh…"

"She's Tatsuya-chan," Enrik replied.

"What do ya wanna eat Enrik?" Naruto asked.

"Whatever you want. I'm guessing Tatsuya is thinking the same?" Tayuya nodded her head.

"Three orders coming right up!"

Before long, three steaming bowls of ramen were placed before each person. However, just as Enrik was about to dig in, Tayuya grabbed his bowl of ramen.

"Hey! What's that for?" Enrik exclaimed. Tayuya ignored Enrik and slurped up some of his noodles. She then handed the bowl back to him. Then, she pulled him close to her, until her mouth was right next to her ear.

"Before I find Orochimaru, let it be known that I will not be in your debt. As such, I will personally make sure you do not die."

"And ramen will…um…kill me?" Enrik questioned.

"No! You retard! I will not let any harm come in your way. That means I will check for poison in your food, check your bed for any explosives, and stay close to you at all times. I'll even…I'll even…" Tayuya then collapsed.

"Otōsan…DID YOU HAVE TO MESS UP THE SAKE AND SOUP AGAIN?!" A brown haired girl screamed.

"Ah…That explains her sudden declaration," Enrik said.

"Well then, have a nice day Enrik-san," Naruto proceeded to run off.

"Wait…TAYU…TATSUYA! WAKE UP! WHERE'S YOUR WALLET?" It also happened that eight bowls of ramen were piled where Naruto sat. The brat running off, which left an extremely pissed Teuchi asking for money.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter will be focused more on Enrik's abilities.**

Cha. 3

"Thank god you woke up," Enrik said.

"You didn't have to pour cold water on me…" Tayuya complained.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. Why would you not have any money?"

"I don't come from around here," Enrik replied.

"Figured as much."

"How do you become a ninja in this world?" Enrik asked.

"Why the sudden interest?"

"It sounds like a good way to earn money."

"Hm…I think that it's possible in Konoha."

"And that's how I ended up with you guys…" Enrik explained.

Here, in the classroom of a very familiar ninja academy, several kids surrounded Enrik. Enrik let out a loud sigh and placed his forehead in his palm.

"Pfffft…Fourteen and still in an academy for kids," a black haired boy with stripes on his face said.

"Shut up," someone yelled out.

"Alright class, quiet down!" A man with a scar across the bridge of his nose called out.

"Yes Iruka Sensei," the whole class called out.

Three minutes later, the whole class was outside.

"We will now practice our taijutsu," Iruka sensei announced. "First up, Enrik against Mashiro Inuzuka!"

"I'll crush you fast," Mashiro said.

"Heh."

"Ready," Mashiro and Enrik each stepped into their corners.

"Begin!"

With a yell, Mashiro charged forward. Enrik raised up his left fist to his cheek's level and poised his body sideways, left leg leading (a kickboxing stance for those that recognize it). Enrik waited until Mashiro got in his range and then…

*WHAM*

Mashiro awoke in a stupor, his head ringing with something wet dripping from his nose. He looked up to see an imprint of him on the wall.

"How come your not even a Genin?" Mashiro asked.

"Would you believe me if I said that I have no chakra?"

"…" The whole class was silent.

"It's impossible to not have chakra! You just don't know how to utilize it!" Iruka sensei said.

"But I don't…" Enrik replied. Iruka sensei let out a sigh.

"Let me prove it to you,"

"Sorry for troubling you Hiashi-sama," Iruka said.

"It's fine. This'll be a great test of Hanabi's skill," Hiashi replied. The four inside of the room sat in silence. After a brief amount of time, Hanabi turned towards her father.

"Father, he has no chakra."

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Hiashi quickly stood up, veins appearing around his eyes. "You really don't have chakra…"

"But…He performed a jutsu in front of me!" Iruka yelled.

"Then show it to me," Hiashi replied.

"Enrik?"

"I'll do it."

Enrik stood in front of two targets, shifting his gun slightly in his grasp, the clip empty.

"Show him the Katon: Endan Jutsu," Iruka said.

"Alright, um… Katon Endan?" In a flash of movement, Enrik slammed the magazine into the empty gun, firing at the targets. The targets immediately burst into flames.

"NO HAND SIGNS?!" Hiashi yelled.

'OH F***K!' Enrik thought.

"I must report this to the Hokage immediately! Hanabi! Go inform the Hokage!"

"Hai! Otou-sama!" In flash, Handbi leapt onto the roof tops. Disappearing as a shadow.

"So…Can I have something to eat?" Enrik questioned.

"No!"

"But…"

"First, tell me what jutsu that was!" Iruka said.

"Um…Incendiary shells?"

"What?" Iruka couldn't understand him. "A shell?"

"Kind of…?"

"What about the Bakuton you showed me?"

"Explosive shells."

"…" Iruka became silent.

"…" Enrik stared at Iruka. "Can I eat yet?"

"NO!"

Tayuya was having a pretty good day. Putting on a henge, she had fooled nearly all of the civilians. She was walking around the shopping district when she heard a rumor going on; a person with no chakra is being examined by the Hokage. Upon hearing this, Tayuya quickly reached the conclusion of Enrik being found out. Grabbing onto a passerby, Tayuya yelled into their face.

"WHERE IS THE HOKAGE?!"

"Um…At…at the Hyuuga Compound."

"WHERE IS THAT?" Tayuya yelled even louder, the person was near in tears.

"Um…Down…down… that street, tu…turn right at the…the end."

"THANK YOU!" Tayuya immediately ran off.

'What a strange person…' the passerby thought.

"HINATA!" a blonde girl called out to her.

"I…Ino…Nice… to see you."

"Can you take me to your house?" Ino asked.

"Otou-san wouldn't…um…be…happy!"

"Alright! Let's go then!" Ino ignored Hinata completely.

"E…EH?"

"Good day, I am the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade," a tall blonde women stood in front of Enrik.

"Good day too. I am Enrik, second in command of Genesect Research Armed Forces."

"Huh?" Tsunade understood nothing.

"Uh…We're a shinobi force the guards a research center?" Enrik tried to change how he explained things. Tsunade nodded in understanding.

"I won't delve too deep into your business, but would you let me examine…"

"DON'T YOU F*CKIN' TOUCH HIM YOU B*TCH!" An all to familiar red head bursted through the front door of the Hyuuga compound.

"Ah…Seems like you'll need to explain to your…" Tsunade felt anger rise inside of her.

"I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND! LET GO OF HIM!"

"I'm going to have to teach you some manners, eh? GAKI," Tsunade cracked her knuckles.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' A…" Tayuya was shut up as Enrik appeared behind her, placing his hand over her mouth.

"Sorry Hokage-sama! I'll take care of this immediately!"

"Don't think that you're getting away with just that!" Tsunade leapt forward, her right fist cocked. She then threw her fist forward, towards Tayuya. Pulling Tayuya behind his back, Enrik also formed a fist. The two fists collided, and the forces behind them seemed to balance for a short while. Then, Enrik's fist gave out. Flying back, Enrik dropped on all fours. Leaving a long skid mark on the ground. Blood slowly seeped out the corner of his mouth.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" A women with short black hair called out. She quickly ran to where Enrik was. "Sorry, I'll heal you immediately!"

"No need," Enrik could already feel the nano-bots repairing his insides. "Now I'm getting fired up!"

"Impossible…He took a hit from Tsunade-sama at full force! AND HE STILL WANTS TO FIGHT?!" Shizune could barely contain the shock she felt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Before any of you yell at me, I just want you all to know that Enrik WILL have chakra, just not so soon. There will also be more OC characters inserted. PM me if you have any suggestions.**

Cha. 4

"Here I come~" Enrik had a crazed smile on his face. He quickly flicked both of his wrists, making blades pop out of a sheath on top of his arm. "Don't go dying anytime soon."

"I'll teach you your place, gaki," with that being said, Tsunade dashed forward. Enrik abandoned his kickboxing stance, and dropped on all fours.

"Did you know? Four legged creatures were made to kill two legged creatures, because they are superior in every physically area while on ground," Enrik said. "But I'm not fourlegged, so I'll have to adapt. He then sent all of his power into his legs, propelling him forward. His two arms trailing on the ground, leaving gouges as he ran forward. As the two closed the distance between them, Enrik twisted his wrist once again. The blade digging up dirt before he threw it at Tsunade.

"Using little tricks will not help you!" Tsunade hurts through the dust cloud and threw a punch towards Enrik, only for her fist to phase through his body. "What jutsu is this?!"

"Ever heard of holograms?" Enrik grinned. His voice could be heard, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"The Tōton Jutsu! How did you learn of this!" Tsunade asked.

"Um…This suit bends the light waves so that your visible spectrum cannot…You know what? Yes, it's toton or whatever justu.

"Hm, but even so. You never should have talked!" Tsunade whipped around, slamming her fist into Enrik. At least, she thought that was where Enrik was. Closing the camouflage on his jumpsuit, Enrik charged forward once again. Twisting his wrist to face towards the sky, Enrik swung his right arm up in a slash. Tsunade quickly jumped back. Before Enrik could close in again, a flash appeared before him.

"Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms!" Before Enrik could protect himself, countless strikes struck his body.

"Hiashi-san, there was no need for you to interfere," Tsunade said.

"What were you doing? Those one hundred twenty eight punches barely hurt!" Enrik said.

"Impossible! That should have sealed off you should have been immobilized! I injected chakra into your body! I also should have sealed off your chakra."

"…" Enrik patted himself down for a moment. "First off, I don't have chakra. Second of all, this jumpsuit could easily block your punches!" Just as Enrik readied himself for another charge, a green blur raced past him.

"Let me take him on, Hiashi-san!" A middle aged man in a green tight jumpsuit with black hair in a bowl shaped haircut. "LET ME SHOW HIM THE FLAMES OF YOUTH!" The man held his right thumb up and smiled. All of a sudden, a bright light began emitting from him.

"AH! MY EYES! MAKE IT STOP!" Enrik kneeled onto the ground, his eyes blinded by the bright light. Enrik then crawled into a fetal position. "HELP!" He started sobbing. "This guy is wearing such a hideous jumpsuit! SOMEONE KNOCK ME OUT!" The crowd could only sigh at this, it was natural for a person to feel this way when looking at the man.

"Enrik!" Tayuya ran from her position and to his side.

"Now then…You two are going to spill everything you know!" Tsunade started dragging Enrik by the hair. As she reached for Tayuya, a great cloud of smoke erupted. (It should also be known that the ANBUs were summoned by the Hokage immediately…)

Tayuya could finally feel the sun on her face again. She had been locked up in that cramped cell for far too long. Originally, she was supposed to be released eight days earlier, but her foul mouth definitely didn't help in that matter.

"Now…Where the f*ck's that baka?"

Enrik was still cramped up in his damp and cold cell when Tayuya got out, wondering what he'd done. Then, the sound of metal grating against metal could be heard. Footsteps could be heard entering the cell.

"Get up, you're meeting the Hokage."

"So, gaki, would you care to explain what this is?" Tsunade placed Enrik's pistol in front of him.

"Before that, would you mind unchaining me?" Enrik shifted his wrists behind his back.

"You and I both know that you could break out of that easily. But before you answer about the pistol, I've got another question."

"Yes?"

"We had our best mind prober look into her mind. Tell me, how did you kill three Chunins without shinobi training?" Tsunade asked.

"I had training, but I didn't have shinobi training."

"Also, despite being rather foul mouthed, it seems that she became loyal to you."

"I'm not sure about that…"Enrik said.

"And the last question, how do you plan on removing her curse mark?"

"Curse mark?" Enrik was completely at loss.

"The one on her shoulder (I think)!"

"Uh…Any suggestions? Hokage-sama?"

"Hm…I do have a plan. I'll notify you when the plan is available. Before then, we might need to mess with your mind a little."

"No you won't!" Enrik snapped the binds off his wrist.

"Don't make me call Gai over!"

"WHATEVER YOU SAY GOES!"

It would be two more days before Enrik was released, due to the fact that his mind could not be probed. Why? There's no chakra in his brain, therefore, his mind cannot be tempered with. Enrik let out a yawn, then stretched as he looked up at the sky. It was currently dark, and the moon was all that lighted his pass.

"I should probably find Tayuya soon. Before she murders me," Enrik mumbled to himself.

"HEY SH*T-HEAD! WHERE YA F*CKIN BEEN?! COME HERE!" A flash of red slammed into Enrik, causing him to sit on his ass.

"Before we get any further, did you have to call me sh*t-head?"

"Yes."

"God save me…"

"Huh?"

"Kami save me…" Enrik corrected himself.

"Oh…Why didn't you just f*ckin' say so?"


	5. Chapter 5

Cha. 5

Enrik and Tayuya were back at Ramen Ichiraku, hoping to grab a bite before they went to sleep.

"Tayuya, you don't need to glare at Teuchi-san so much," Enrik said.

"…" Tayuya's glare never softened.

"Sorry, Teuchi-san," Enrik shook his head.

"It's fine Enrik-san. I messed up the alcohol and soup, then even asked you for money. I deserve it." Despite that, Enrik still felt sorry for Teuchi.

A few moments later, Tayuya suddenly threw a kunai towards the entrance while Enrik took out his pistol and took a shot.

"WAIT!" A poor man in a cat mask sat on his ass and was shaking slightly. Enrik then placed his pistol back into his holster.

"What's your f*ckin' business? SPEAK YOU SON OF A B*TCH!" Tayuya yelled. Enrik took a sip of his soup.

"HAI! Um…Tsunade-sama asked for you to got to her office."

"Can she wait until tomorrow?" Enrik asked. He took another sip of his soup. Warming his hands around the bowl.

"She said that it was urgent. She also told me to tell Enrik-san a name."

"Which is?" Enrik leaned in closer. His left hand hovered over his holster.

The man swallowed, then opened his mouth. "Yue Ling." Enrik's head snapped up at those two words.

"Tell the Hokage I'll be there."

"Hai."

Tsunade sat in her office, then let out a sigh as she heard the same question yet again.

"Is Enrik here yet?" The voice sounded slightly childish, but an aura of power and intense pressure was hidden under the voice.

"He'll be here soon," Tsunade could only hope so. She was definitely shaken up. After asking Jiraiya to investigate a recent crater, she had hoped for it to be the result of a recent battle. What she received, though, was a shock. Jiraiya had come back with a young girl, wearing the same type of clothing as Enrik, and nearly just as strong as him. Tsunade could feel the pressure in the room increasing as the girl's frown deepened. Tsunade was really wishing that Enrik would arrive now.

Tsunade jumped up in shock as the girl before leapt off her chair, sniffing the air. The girl quickly cracked a grin, a crazed one that Tsunade once recognized on Enrik's face. The girl pulled out her knife as three knock came from the door.

"Tsunade-sama, are you in there?" Enrik's voice called out. Before Tsunade could say anything, the girl rushed over to the door. She quickly pulled back the door and thrust her knife forward. Enrik jumped back as the knife barely grazed his jumpsuit. Enrik held his arm out and grabbed at the girl's head while his other hand took the knife away.

"Commander, you need to get taller before you try to kill me," Enrik said.

"LET GO OF MY HEAD ALREADY!" The girl yelled out. Tayuya looked at the girl, and took in what she looked like.

"So…This 5'6, flat chested, and raven haired little retard is your commander?" Tayuya asked.

"At least I don't have a f*ckin' washboard for my chest!" The girl was getting agitated.

"Commander, what are you doing here?" Enrik interjected.

"Can't I go after my subordinates?" The girl sat back in the seat in front of Tsunade.

"I think…IT'S THE OTHER WAY AROUND!" Enrik yelled. Just then, Tsunade had enough of our conversation. She slammed her fists on her desk.

"Start explaining!"

For the fifteenth time, Enrik batted his commander's hand away. The commander's hand also held a knife, and was previously inching towards his throat.

"So…Yue Ling is your superior?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama," Enrik replied.

"Can I kill this f*ckin' wh*re?" Tayuya glanced at Yue Ling, who was currently sitting on Enrik's lap, her hand once again inching towards his neck.

"You can try," Yue replied.

"Tayuya, that wouldn't be a good choice," Enrik batted Yue's hand away while replying.

"Why?"

"Back in my world, there was a power ranking," Enrik paused for a moment, a small hint of fear in his eyes. "I was ranked number two. Yue was number one."

"Oh calm down will you?" Yue hugged Enrik around his waist, causing Tayuya's left eye to twitch. "You could've beaten me. If you didn't have to fight with one arm."

"One arm?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah…About that…I might've cut his arm off in his sleep…" Yue rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"She might be a bit of a…Yandere," Enrik said.

"You don't say…" Tsunade and Tayuya sighed. Then threw their fists into Enrik's face. All of their annoyance and anger towards Yue Ling directed at Enrik instead.

"Shizune?" Tsunade turned around.

"Yes?"

"Prepare a hospital room."

"Already booked one beforehand."

"Can someone fix my head now? I think it's bleeding. My ears are also ringing, is that normal?" Enrik asked.

Tayuya stepped over to him, smiled, then opened her mouth. "Yes, it's perfectly normal. You should sleep. I'll think of something to do with both your arms this time."

"Can we talk about this?"

…

Yue Ling sat on the side of Enrik's bed, which was thankfully not a hospital bed. Though it did take some convincing on her part. Yue Ling gently stroked his right cheek using the tip of her hand. A smile played at the corner of her lips as he mumbled something in his sleep. Then her grin turned sadistic as a thought presented itself in her mind.

…

Tayuya stood outside the door, debating whether or not to go in. She had been a little harsh on Enrik, she'll admit that, but he deserved it right? "I'm coming in." Tayuya pushed open the door. Then froze as she saw what was happening. Yue, with a knife in hand, gently pressed the tip of her knife to Enrik's neck. What shocked her wasn't the scene before her, or the frantic look in Enrik's eyes. But the words that Yue Ling whispered.

"We're still getting married right?"


	6. Chapter 6

Cha. 6

Enrik stared at Yue for a moment. "We're not getting married!"

"Sorry for disturbing you two…" Tayuya was just about to step out of the door.

"WAIT! Save me! Please!"

Yue glared at Tayuya. "Don't you dare!"

"I'll do anything!" Enrik called out.

"Deal." Tayuya walked forward, pulling her kunai out.

"Oo…The little girl wants to beat me up!"

 _In the middle of Konoha…_ * **BOOM***

"Tayuya! Go get…Uh…Something to calm Yue down!"

"Like what?"

"Something she can stab holes in! Preferably something alive!"

"On it!"

"Yue…Can we talk about this? Please?"

"NO!"

Meanwhile, Jiraiya was taking a walk in Konoha. With a sigh, he looked up at the sky. For once, he was not thinking about his "respectable" novels and anything of the kind. Instead, he was thinking of a certain blonde haired boy. Tomorrow, he would leave on a training trip with him. One thing he's certain, the gaki will become stronger. Jiraiya took in a deep breath, then slowly blew the air out. Trying to release the guilt he felt. The silence of the night, however, was quickly pierced by that of a loud bang.

"Better go investigate."

"Yue! Let's talk about this!"

"YOU DON'T WANT ME!" Tears were starting to stream down her face. Despite her tears, Yue's breathing was mostly calm. The only sign of this being distressing for her was the slight trembling in her arms. She ran forward suddenly, completely out of accord from her breathing. This was obviously a trick to catch Enrik off guard, but he was prepared. Yue thrust her dagger towards his chest. Enrik quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, catching her off balance. Yue used Enrik's pull and transferred her weight forward. Her hand reached the ground before Enrik could slash her, her head bowing down just as the blade grazed her hair. She pushed off of her hand as Enrik let go of her wrist to avoid getting his arm snapped. Her right leg swung in a wide arc towards Enrik's neck. Enrik raised his right arm in defense but the kick never came. Instead, the leg reached over his neck and hooked his head, pulling him down. Enrik pushed her leg and slipped his head out of the hook, then jumped back. Yue stood back up and started an array of stab and slashes. Enrik weaved through the attacks as best as he could, receiving a small nick on his cheek. Enrik raised his arm up and took aim with his gun. As his hand pulled the trigger, Yue closed in and slapped away his gun. "I'm hurt! You aimed a gun at me!"

"Well what else am I supposed to do? You're obviously not holding back!"

"You can't possibly beat me, and you know it! You left your primary weapon back where we came from!"

"So?"

"And I brought mine!" Yue touched the "gem" on her suit and a bright light soon shone from her hand.

"Sometimes…I really regret showing you C-4s, claymores, grenades, and a f*ck lot of other explosives…"

"Yep! I love you!"

"Hey gakis! Whatcha doin' huh?" A man with white hair was sitting on the windowsill.

"Hey old man! Wanna play?" Yue was beaming like a little child.

"F*CK! HER OTHER PERSONALITY IS GONE!" Enrik pulled out the gun's magazine and replaced it.

"Honey! Wanna play?" Yue's smile turned innocent and pure. "Can I stab you?" Then her smile changed.

"NO!"

Tayuya burst through the door of the hokage office, startling a certain pig and it's owner.

"COME QUICK! ENRIK'S GONNA TURN INTO A BEEHIVE!"

Enrik was panting heavily while Jiraiya remained on the windowsill. He yawned then turned to speak to Enrik. "You've got skill gaki, but you gotta stop holding back."

"You expect me to try to kill her?"

"Yeah." Jiraiya replied. Enrik glanced at Yue again. The room they were in was barely intact. Thanks to Enrik's persuasion, Yue refrained from using explosives.

"Honey~! Stop getting distracted!"

"You're a f*ckin' sadist!" Enrik held his right arm. Several knife cuts were slowly healing all over his body. Enrik glanced at his right wrist, several words appeared; _12% energy remaining, nano bot shut down imminent._ Yue ran forward again, slashing in a wild yet accurate way. "Tayuya…Please come soon…"

"Over here!" Tayuya led a team of shinobi to the room Enrik was at. When she arrived there, she couldn't help but gasp. "WHAT THE F*CKING HELL OF A SH*TTING CRAP HAPPENED TO YOU?!" The shinobis had a similar reaction, though less verbal. Tayuya appeared by Enrik's side in the blink of an eye. Helping him support himself. Tayuya hugged him tightly and glared at Yue. Yue was still holding her same giddy smile. "You b*tch!"

"This is gonna be a long night…" The shinobis shook their head. One by one, they started charging in.

On the first crack of dawn, a demolished building would be what everyone in Konoha saw. Not only that, but the blood splattered across the floor. However, that would not be which attracted the most attention. You may argue that the pile of unconscious shinobis attracted the most attention or the two sages still playing poker. But the most promising of them all, was the three lying in the center of the room. The three who were attacking each other previously were now lying in a jumble of limbs. The two girls were breathing peacefully, and so was the boy. But one thing that we can be sure of is the hell to come. Little wonder to what would come once all three of them awake. But that would be a story for another time.

 _The Training Trip Arc will begin next time. Any of you excited yet?_


	7. Chapter 7

Cha. 7

Enrik splashed another handful of cold water into his face, then let out the nth sigh this morning. Just this morning, he had a huge debt crash down on his shoulders. Unsurprisingly, Yue got out of the debt by looking as innocent as she could. Which is, by the way, very convincing. The only silver lining in this situation is that he would be traveling around the shinobi world with the silver haired pervert from the night before. Enrik finished brushing his teeth and stepped out of his room. On his way out, he left some money for the innkeeper and thanked the innkeeper for letting him use a room. "I wonder if they're all there at the gate. Sure would be fun to see that kid again. I think he was called Naruto?"

Yue, Tayuya, Naruto, and Jiraiya were waiting at the gates. Yue and Tayuya had been separated early on in the morning due to their…destructive behavior. The four of them yawned lightly, then they all focused their eyes on a distant figure. They blinked once, and the figure stood only five feet away from them. "Let's go!"

I took in another breath of the fresh air, so unlike that of my old world. The air there was full of smog and various other substances. "Hurry up Enrik-san!" Naruto called out from the treetops. I sprinted along the forest floor, still too wary to jump onto one of the trees. Yue had also jumped onto one of the trees.

"Jiraiya-san! How far are we from our destination?" I called out.

"We're nearly there gaki! The unnamed Genjutsu Tree Village," Jiraiya jumped onto the ground as the forest ended. Revealing a dirt path. "And…We're there!" Immediately, Enrik noticed the malfunctioning in his guidance equipment.

"Yue, is your equipment messed up right now?"

"Yeah! The electromagnetic field here is really strong!"

"Huh?" Naruto blinked at hearing their conversation.

"For some reason my compass is missing its needle…" Enrik turned to face Naruto. "How the f*ck did you do it?"

"Why ya lookin' at me?"

"Because you're the only one bothered enough, or rather, curious enough to do that."

"Hurry up gakis! We're going into the village."

"Just a moment!" I activated the suit's menu with a touch to the wrist. "There! Inner magnetic field generated, opposite charge of the village's magnetic field. That should return my equipment to normal." Enrik took off after the others.

Many moments later, Naruto was still stuck going in circles. For some weird reason, Enrik and Yue was completely unaffected by the magnetic field. This raised some interest in Jiraiya."Naruto! We're gonna go ahead first! Remember to stay on the path and stop walking into the forest!" Enrik sighed at the end of his sentence.

Enrik took both Tayuya and Yue's hands in his and started walking down the path. Jiraiya and Tayuya also turned to walk down the dirt path."Pervy-sage! You too?"

"Show some respect to your elders you damn gaki!" Jiraiya followed the trio down the road for a couple of minutes before winking at Tayuya, specifically Tayuya, then doubling back.

"The f*ckin' geezer…" Tayuya's face took on a light shade of pink.

"What's wrong, Tayuya?" Enrik asked.

"N…nothing at all."

"Enrik! I'm HUNGRY! I'm going ahead!" Yue quickly sprinted ahead of the path.

"Well, there goes the tornado!"

"Huh?"

"I'll explain later." Enrik smiled at Tayuya. "So…Have you been feeling alright? Your face looks flushed."

"It's…It's nothing." Tayuya looked to the left.

"Eh…" Enrik shrugged, then chuckled a little. He wasn't a dolt, and he was excellent at reading body language. "You hungry?"

"A little."

"And…You brought money?"

"Yes."

"Sorry about this, but I promise I'll pay you back when…"

Tayuya clasped her hand over his mouth and interrupted him. "You don't need to pay me back. I already owe you… everything."

"Right…Let's go get something to eat, then have Jiraiya-san work on your seal some more."

"Works for me…You idiot!"

"Hehe…"

"Not AGAIN!" For the umpteenth time, Naruto returned to the same tree he started at. It seemed that the forest was just an endless cycles. Naruto sat down on the ground and did something he rarely did, think. He started wondering about how he kept on getting lost, then arrived on one conclusion. Genjutsu, the only reasonable explanation. Naruto stood up once again decided to walk forward, closing his eyes. Jiraiya, who was watching from a nearby tree, felt a grin crack on his face. The little boy was starting to get smarter.

"Now, if only he'd walk in the right direction and stop smashing his face into trees," Jiraiya muttered under his breath.

At last, it seemed that I had made my way to a dirt path. The dirt path which would, hopefully, lead me to the village Pervy-sage and the others were at. Good thing the weather wasn't really cold. For some reason, I had a bad feeling crawling up my spine. Ignoring that feeling, I thought of other things. How was I supposed to beat Sasuke if I can't even get to the village Pervy-sage was at? Also, the girl called Tayuya, isn't she bad? My head felt like it was starting to overheat. I wonder what Pervy-sage was doing.

Yue, Tayuya, and Enrik were sitting in one of the few restaurants the village had to offer. Each had a bowl of ramen placed before them. Both Tayuya and Enrik were thinking of the same thing; Teuchi-san made better ramen. Yue, however, continued to devour her bowl of ramen. Her demeanor completely different from only a few moments ago. She was completely serious right now. She was also extremely mature.

"So…Is sh*t normal?" Tayuya asked.

Enrik swallowed the food in his mouth before answering. "Yes."

"Was she always like this?"

"No," Enrik let out a long sigh. "She used to be the sweetest girl I've ever met, until the experiments started. As you know, our body can't use chakra, so we used technology."

"Like the f*ckin' Snake Bastard?"

"I don't know what he did, but ours was pretty bad. In fact, I still have nightmares about that."

"I can understand you pretty well."

"I bet," Enrik looked at Yue and smiled. His eyes glistening over slightly. "It was the little girl whom I promised to marry. And I can accept all her personalities, except for one. The sadistic b*tch that appears now and then."

"Hey! Can you two stop squabbling about me? I'd like to eat in peace!" Yue shouted out loud.

 _The moon hung high in the sky and a certain blonde was wondering about one thing: How had he ended up at the same tree again?_


	8. Chapter 8

Cha. 8

Naruto woke up feeling warm and comfortable. Pervy-Sage had allowed him a few extra hours to sleep. Naruto's thoughts shifted to Sasuke, then Sakura. Naruto let out a deep sigh, then started to get up.

'Where's the others?'

Enrik also woke up feeling warm and comfortable. However, the warmth he felt was not from the blanket. Quietly, Enrik slipped out of the bed. Thinking of everything other than the other person in bed. In all honesty, if his thoughts ever turned to the certain girl on his bed, he would probably fail to remain sane. After all, what kind of a healthy boy falls asleep alone but wakes up with a girl next to him? Enrik also sighed, then got to his morning business.

Enrik's thoughts drifted back to the day they left the village. He felt a pair of eyes on them. Or, more accurately, on Naruto. The stare, however, was not aggressive or anything along those lines. He only managed to catch a flash of blue hair before the figure disappeared. Enrik silently decided to talk to Naruto about this later. He finished what he originally planned to do, then stepped out of the room. He let out a sigh of exasperation at seeing Tayuya sleeping in the hallway. He carried Tayuya up bridal style and turned to exit the hotel. Enrik would make sure that she wakes up in front of her breakfast. However, what he soon saw caused anger to rise from deep within him.

 _Outside the hotel…_

Many of the villagers had locked themselves in their dwellings. Only a few villagers stood outside, but still had their eyes downcast. A single man walked around them, a group of idiotic men stood behind him. Enrik rested his hand on his concealed pistol.

"Hey! You there! Bow down to Kandachi-sama!"

"First of all, I don't bow down to anyone. Except when either Tayuya or Yue gets pissed. Second of all, I'm gonna go ahead and eat breakfast," Enrik turned around and headed in the opposite direction of what he considered a group of mongrels. Just then, chaos broke out. Enrik ignored the commotion and kept on walking. Briefly hearing a sentence of "Even a Sannin is no match for me!" and something that sounded like a conch being summoned. Of course, that was of no concern for him. He knocked on the boarded up ramen stand and started requesting for a bowl of noodles. Tayuya still slept soundly while Enrik tuned-in to the fighting. Enrik listened with interest and a bit of a relaxed attitude. The match was shortly ended with a sentence declaring something that bore the name of "Big Ball Rasengan". The damage Enrik heard was obviously pretty serious. The noise also happened to wake Tayuya.

Tayuya rubbed her eyes. "What's going on sh*t-head?"

"Nothing much. Just waiting for a bowl of ramen."

"Oh."

"Mmhm."

"Say…"

"Yes?" Enrik tapped his foot impatiently.

"How'd I end up here?"

"I carried you."

"Oh."

"Mmhm."

"What's going on over there?"

"The manipulation of chakra into a large ball with explosive power. The power of the rasengan, which was used by Naruto, involved the compressing of oxygen and faint traces of…Er…Francium. I think. At the moment of release, the moisture in the air was gathered up and…"

"Speak human."

"There was a giant ball which exploded over there."

"Oh."

"Mmhm."

"Why didn't ya f*ckin' say so?"

"Ramen's done!" Enrik pushed the bowl of ramen towards Tayuya.

"Is that for me?"

"Yes."

"Thanks…retard," Tayuya lowered her face from view.

"Welcome."

 _Somewhere in the hotel…_

"Hm…I smell something weird…Hm…Hm…" Suddenly, the voice turned dark. **"Now then…I sure hope he isn't cheating on me so early in the morning."**

Meanwhile, four people sat at the village's ramen stand. Each of them stuffing their faces with ramen. However, all four of them stood up at an instant.

"Feel the killing intent?" Enrik asked the other three.

"Yes."

"Yep."

"Yeah."

"We should run."

"I agree."

"The f*cking retard's actually making sense."

"What'd ya we start runin'?"

"Good idea. She's probably crazy right now," Enrik said.

"God. The b*tch is crazy again."

The four left some money for the vendor and sprinted off. The vender was shifting through the money they left when a crimson eyed girl flashed before him.

The girl lifted a pouch of coins before her."Where'd they go?"

"There," The vender pointed towards the direction they left in. Yue threw the pouch of coins at him and took off. The vender happily opened the pouch, only to find it filled with stones. "Figured that I wouldn't be so lucky."

A few minutes later, it could be seen that Yue was still chasing after the four. She quickly caught up though. With a leap, she pounced onto Enrik. She pushed him to the ground and pulled out her knife. The tip of her knife pushed against Enrik's cheek. "It's cute how you tried to run away from me."

"One can dream, right?"

"Well then, after I'm done with you, you'll never dream again," The knife's tip shifted to Enrik's neck when a sound alarmed the both of them. Their suits both began emitting a high pitched sound. Like a clarinet cracking at high notes. A single message was displayed when they looked towards their arm: "Incoming Call: Head Quarters".


	9. Chapter 9

Cha. 9

"Hello?"

"Hey there Number 2!" A voice on the other line replied. Enrik slammed his hand against his forehead.

"What is it Number 7?" Enrik asked.

"Well, we see that the portal concept worked. Provided that the two of you survived."

"And?"

"We'll be sending in the G.I. soon."

"Number 7!" Yue interrupted.

"Yes?"

"Tell Number 4 to stay back. She doesn't need to come."

"Why?" Enrik asked.

"Why?" Number 7 asked.

"Just do it!"

"Sure…" Number 7 paused for a moment. "I'll send you the coordinates! Bye!" The screen went blank again.

"So…Let's pick up where we left off at," Yue leaned down again, her knife pressing keeping into his neck.

"Let's go to the coordinates first."

"So…You three leaving?" Naruto interrupted.

"I'm not sure…Tayuya should stay and get her curse mark checked on again…" Enrik trailed on.

"I'm coming," Tayuya said.

"Jiraiya-san? Is she going to be okay?" Enrik looked at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya shrugged. "As long as the snake bastard doesn't get near her, she's fine."

"Alright then. I'll take your word for it," Enrik stood up and offered his hand to Jiraiya, then Naruto. "Good luck on your training trip."

"Good luck to you three too," the trio then turned and set off in the direction of the coordinates.

 _Around…Three days?_

The three trekked through the hot weather and kept on going forward.

"How much further?" Yue complained.

"Uh…Three thousand miles or so?" Enrik questioned.

"Can't we get someone to pick us up in one of those…uh…Helicopters you mentioned?" Tayuya interrupted.

"I…Think they have a helicopter to supply the troops right?" Enrik asked.

"Yes," Yue replied.

"F*CK!" All of them yelled up to the sun, as if this would make all their frustration go away. And it worked…for the most part.

 _Three hours later_

A black dot on the horizon slowly started to grow in size. Eventually, the dot revealed itself to be a helicopter, landing before the trio. Three people jumped out of the helicopter, still 30 meters in the sky, and landed on the ground.

"General!" The three saluted towards Enrik. They were unrecognizable due to their helmets. A black visor was placed over their eyes and black fabric covering their chin. A pilot's helmet over their heads.

"Number 1!" The three then nodded towards Yue. "Please allow us to transport you to the main camp," Enrik nodded, consenting. Enrik proceeded to hoist Tayuya over his shoulder. Her protests were ignored. Enrik took in a deep breath, bent his knees, then jumped up. A crater left where he was standing. The four others quickly followed by climbing up a rope ladder.

"Show off…" Yue said under her breath. Another one of the figures clad in black was on the helicopter. The figure pulled in the rope ladder and signaled to the pilot. The copter took off in the direction of the camp. For the duration of the ride, the three figures who picked up Enrik and company hovered near Enrik. Refusing to let anyone come close. The one who remained on the copter spoke in his ear, whispering about something. All of a sudden, Yue jumped up. She dashed past the three figures guarding Enrik and ripped off the mask of the figure whispering to him. What was revealed was a young women with raven hair and a well sculpted face. Brown eyes, cute lips, and basically everything else in the package. Her smile, which she currently wore, was the exact opposite of Yue. Gentle and calming. "Number 4! You b*tch!"

"Calm down, I was talking about the distribution of resources to our troops. No need to mark your territory, since it ain't yours yet. Back to the topic we were talking about," Number 4 returned to whispering in Enrik's ear. Enrik nodded a couple of times, but a look of horror soon spread across his features.

"What's the f*ckin' problem?" Tayuya asked.

"Uh…You'll know soon enough," Enrik refused to make eye contact for the rest of the trip.

 _At the main camp…_

Enrik held Tayuya's hand as they followed Number 4, who led them into a large tent.

"General!" All the people in the room saluted towards Enrik. Enrik nodded to them in response.

"Enrik?" Tayuya looked up at Enrik.

"Yes?"

"You're second on the rankings, right?"

"Yeah," Enrik led Tayuya to one of the seats as all the men still remained standing. "At ease," everyone sat down in their respective seats.

"Why are you the General?" Tayuya asked.

"We tried putting Yue in control," Enrik paused for a second. "Then the world got united…"

"Huh?" Tayuya glanced at him in confusion.

"Something we call…World War IV," Enrik turned towards all the other people in the room. "Start the briefing."

A man, in his 30s, started talking. "Our supply lines are steady, our troops are also prepared."

"For what?" Tayuya interrupted. All eyes turned on her.

"General?" The man questioned.

"It's okay, tell her."

"The invasion of this world," the man said.

"Okay," Tayuya simply replied.

"That's it?" One of the woman sitting at the table asked her.

"I don't really care."

"MOVING ON!" The former man interrupted. "Our forces are poised to strike one of the villages. I believe that it's called 'Hoshigakure' or something."

"Why them in particular?" Enrik asked.

"They lack in numbers and is barely even recognized as an official village. We had a confrontation with them before. They had surprising abilities, even going as far as to fly, but our snipers took care of them easily. They will be the first step of our invasion."

"Good. When do we attack?" Enrik asked.

"In a few weeks, we will start our invasion."


End file.
